From Another WorldBattle
by Sakura-san3
Summary: Part 2 of From Another World. Syaoran is in the hands of Aku and his men, and Serai is on its way to attack Earth, which is defensless. Eriol of Amore, Kero of Htrae,& Yue of Erebus are getting Sakura involoved now too.*PART 2 COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here we are! Part 2!!! YAY! I hope all readers from Part 1 will come here for the rest of the story. Will put an author's note up on Part 1...

Okay an explaination of why some of this is well...not right. I am having some problems at school with bullies, that scar you emotionaly, and it isn't doing good for my mental condition. Meaning, it is making me EXTREMLY DEPRESSED. And having not so good thoughts...so that is why this is the way it is. Sorry about that...but anyways ENJOY! Oh one more thing. How could I be so cruel to leave someone out in my dedication to the story. Note below.

**__**

THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO: PINK CHERRY BLOSSOM, JARED, AND FOREVERDESTINY. Thank you all for reading all my stories and reviewing, AND encouraging me to write on. 

Disclaimer: **Y GURN'TER PEM CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!!!!!! (TRANS: I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!!!!!!!) But I do own the nifty language, the storyline, and Aku (wish I didn't). And I own Kikuno. Ummm I own the computer that typed this story, just not the one that I upload from.**

From Another World_Battle

Chapter 1

The battle has begun.

The worlds will struggle

But can it be won?

~~~~

Sakura looked up from the book she was reading as her brother walked into the room. A momentary distraction, she looked back down to it.

"Sakura. We need to talk.." Touya stated.

Sakura sighed softly and closed the book. She regarded her brother sadly. Granted, she was now seventeen, and Touya was twenty-four, but the whole thing made her feel like she was ten again.

"About what oni-chan?" Sakura asked, playing dumb. She knew what Touya wanted to disscuss, she just didn't want to. Thinking about Syaoran and the fact that he was gone hurt too much.

It was Touya's turn to sigh, only his sigh was of exasperation. "Sakura, this past week...you've been so distant from everyone. After the whole break-in here and then the hotel thing...you've been different. It.." Touya stopped for a moment to take a breath.

"It?" Sakura prompted quietly.

Touya sat down on the couch next to her, and pulled her close to his chest. Embracing her tight, he continued. "It worries me. Usually you are so full of energy and happiness. Whatever happened to you had to have been bad, for this to happen. Sakura, I don't like to see you like this... And seeing as dad isn't here, you can come to me if you need to talk. I do realise you are seventeen, a grown up kaijuu, but to me you are always going to be my little sister. So please tell me what is really going on." (Their father couldn't make it home, even though he was EXTREMELY worried)

Sakura's emrald eyes widened. Touya had never really been this way with her...and it made tears leak from her eyes. Within seconds, she was sobbing, and shaking. This caused her brother to hold her even closer. 

"O-oni-chan! T-they...took him away...Syaoran...t-th-the o-one I-I love!" Sakura cried. Out poured the whole story, from the start. Him bumping into her while she was on a feild trip and trying to find the bathroom, the break-in, the hotel...only that with less detail, and the battle in which Syaoran was taken.

While Sakura poured her heart out, Touya layed his head on her shaking one, and stroked her hair comfortingly. His eyes had lit with a small light of anger at the mention of the hotel incident...although Sakura did leave out what had happened at night...

When she finished, Touya held her out at arms length.

"Calm down now Sakura. Listen, I don't know much of why this is happening, but we have a serious problem here." Touya stood up after letting Sakura go. "C'mon kaijuu, there is some people who would like to talk to you."

Sakura wiped leftover tears from her eyes and face, and stood up to follow her brother. All the while thinking, _who wants to talk with ME?! Touya is hiding something..._

"Eriol, I don't think it is very smart to be contacting her. We don't need the people of Earth getting too involved. Especially when we are trying to stop this battle before it beings into the war," Kero sighed crossing his arms. They were stading on the top of the Opi skyscraper, which is where their headquaters was set up. (note: this is made up). Kero now had a human form (YAY!) also. His hair was a light shade of orange, almost looking blond, and short. His bangs looped partially into his golden eyes. He had a nice tan. On top of this all, he was almost as tall as Yue, but just a little shorter.

Eriol smiled and looked over the landscape. "Kero, these people are going to be involved one way or another. It can't be helped. After all, our respective realms are involved, and we aren't even in the direct path of attack." He responed clamly. "And besides, this girl Sakura has fallen in love with the kindnapee. As I understand, they've gotten quite intimate."

Kero sweatdropped, and opened his mouth to protest some more, but Yue put a hand over his mouth.

"Hold your tounge. As much as we-" Yue nearly spat the word we. He didn't like being in agreement too much with Kero - "don't like it...this is something that has to be done. Earth needs a guardian."

Eriol nodded thoughtfully, keeping his eyes on the street below. He hadn't really looked at the two, but when Kero bit Yue's hand, "Kero. Don't bite."

Kero growled in his throat. "Damn the fact that you are the way you are."

Eriol turned and smiled sweetly at him. "Why would I do that? I like the way I am."

Yue rolled his eyes in a VERY annoyed way.

Eriol straightened and closed his eyes. A pleased smile played apon his face. "They're here."

Yelan stood at the head of the Serainean troops. They were all assembled on one of the landing peirs for air born ships. Concentrating, she threw her arms wide, making a parting motion. She was holding a _oupti_, a parter. To part the worlds to travel between.

When the gateway was open, she turned back to her army with a grim look. "_Yo ryuqewi, teir pas teh zexcor ofo uzin voix. Eix LLIW nio Earth saits hu teir jikoni yet io kloinj, na hu yijikgufed yet io gurtir oot Serai! RYUQEWI! JOBNIMPIRW!"_ (My troops, this is the day of our destiny. We WILL make Earth pay for this sin they have comiited, and for everything they have done to Serai! TROOPS! FORWARD!) She shouted.

There was a huge echo of, "_TE O SUNAI! DEDANIAT-WENAI!"_(fight till sunaiheaven! Goodbye peace!) throughout the entire tower. 

Yelan smiled feircly and began marching the thousands of sorcerors and warriors of Serai through the hole between the worlds. This battle was going to be long, and bloody. Yelan knew that, but she did not fear. The kidnapping of her son Syaoran, had broken the last straw. The last hope Serai and Earth ever had for peace. Now in a few days, for it takes a long time to cross worlds this way, the battle would erupt. Yelan was glad of this.

Syaoran shivered with cold. It was freezing in this cell. At least the pain had stopped momentairily.

_Best not let anyone know that. If I do, Aku will be here again to..._ Syaoran clamped down on that thought. Just thinking of it made him shiver. Three times. That bastard had done that to him three times in the week. Keeping Syaoran as weak as possible most likely.

Syaoran scowled at the floor, still managing a good glare even with the tourtured and pained look that had become a permenate part of his expression this past week. 

For the hundreth time, he tried teleporting. Again nothing. He spat on the floor.

"Tesh...Poew hiratunoi..." he mumbled.

Scowling still, he focused his gaze on the ground, shoving with his mind. Parts of the ground broke off into peices and flew into the air. Once again, something he couldn't do like he used to. These peices were miniscule.

"Damn IT!" He bellowed, pounding his fist down onto the concrete. "What the hell did he do to my powers?! DAMN IT!" He hollered, still in Japanese. Syaoran continued to shout out the words damn it over and over. He punctuated each damn it with a smack to the ground. Tears ran down his face. Syaoran didn't even try to keep them back. His body shook with the sobs he tried to fight down. 

After a few moments, he folded into himsefl, head back to his knees. He didn't even know what had become of Sakura. Anything could have happened over this week. He began shaking again.

Somewhere a door opened, making an awful screeching noise. Syaoran ignored it.

"Well, brother. How are you today?" (in Japanese. all the dialogue here that isn't italisized be in Japanese Engilsh to you, but to them..)

Instant hatred flared up. But also fear... that made Syaoran even more angry. He did NOT like being afraid. He kept his mouth shut, and his head down.

Aku laughed lowly. "Well, being a good little boy today are we? Hmm...after a week, you seem to have been broken well. Just like the little dog you are."

That hit a sore spot. Syaoran was on his feet in an instant, attempting to strangle Aku. He hit solid air instead.

"You F****ING BASTARD!" He bellowed, pounding on the sheild between him and his brother. (note: censored, seeing as this is PG-13, but might go up to R really soon...for content) His eyes, were filled with the anger and hate that burned through him. With the emotions, came the power. Now days, it took Syaoran feeling extreme emotions, such as burning hate, to be able to do more than move small objects. All because of a spell from Aku.

The whole room began to shake with the force of it. The door exploded outward, and stones fell from the walls. Aku just stood there and watched.

Kikuno picked this moment to walk his half-machine self into the room.

Syaoran hated him almost as much as Aku.

Needless to say, Kikuno was crushed neatly into a mass of bloddy machine parts and rags.

Aku raised an eyebrow in amusmant.

"Well, I guess you ARE feeling better. At least since I'm in here. But I think today will be the day that you will love me brother."

"HOW COULD I EVER LOVE YOU?! I HATE THE THOUGHT OF YOU! I HATE THE THOUGHT THAT YOU ARE MY BROTHER!" Syaoran bellowed.

Aku tsked Syaoran.

"You are weak. And running on emotions. You'll have a nice rest after I'm through with you today. Come now," Aku laughed. The whole place shifted. They were in a very comfy room, but Syaoran could see scientific things strewn about.

Aku did SOMETHING to Syaoran's brain with a thought, for Syaoran felt very woozy suddenly.

He fell down onto a padded table, face down. His breaths came in short gasps, as he found it hard to breath for some reason.

Aku smiled as he hovered over his brother. He turned him onto his back, causing Syaoran to hiss in pain at the contact of skin to skin. Aku leaned down and kissed Syaoran on the cheek, causing another hiss of pain. Syaoran's eyes were empty...empty of everything.

Aku smirked. "Soon, brother it will not hurt. Trust me," Aku cooed, as he reached over and grabbed a black collar-type thing. He carefully hooked it around Syaoran's neck. The clasp melted into the other side of the thing, making it impossible to come off. "Now one more thing Syaoran..."

Aku stuck his finger on the front of the thing, and little spikes drilled into Syaoran's neck.

Syaoran arhced his back up and screamed from that feeling. Drilling into his neck...into his blood. Syaoran's blood flowed into the thing...and it glew with a burst of green light. That light soon faded to black. Syaoran fell back onto the table. Not moving. Not breathing.

Aku smiled and caressed his brothers forehead. "Now Syaoran. You are just like me. Just like all of us here. Not alive, but not dead. Can prophesy come true now Syaoran? Can you resist the urge to destroy the very planet YOU are connected to?"

Aku laughed out loud, insanely.

"Syaoran, now you'll be able to enjoy my caresses!"

Aku was insane. That was all there was to it. And he had just done something to Syaoran, that was bringing him into the same insanity.

Not alive,

but not dead.

Both. But not

both. A strange

half exsistance

that cannot 

be

explained.

  
A/N: Yeah, this is getting weird. O.O even for me. Tell me what you think. I know I just created a whole SLEW of QUESTIONS, but I can't even answer 'em. I'm not sure...

Kikuno: But you'

A/N: QUIET SLAVE! *shoots Kikuno* Anyways, has anyone read 'Wish'? By CLAMP (its a manga). It is really good! I have the hots for Koryu. Total bishi! *ahem* Syaoran-ae, sign please.

Syaoran-ae: *holds up a sign that says: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. and has a Serainean translation: QUI NA VEIWRE) 

Dedaniat-onyxr! ~Sakura-o


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Ohohohohohoho! Look at who FINALLY updated!! I'm SO proud of myself!!! Granted writer's block on this one still exsists, but I decided to end this chap and fainally update so y'all can read it. But don't expect another update for awhile...at least not until I get more ideas...

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of it's charecters, I'm just using them for your amusmant. (although this story is dark not amusing...) I unfortunatly own Aku...

I also own the worlds of: Serai, Htrae, and Amore. Earth is owned by all of us that live on it!

Chapter 2

A guardian is born

A guardian is lost

Equality?

"Welcome Kinomoto-kun, and Kinomoto-san," Eriol greeted as Touya and Sakura stepped up onto the Opi roof. He was still surveing the city.

Yue glanced towards Sakura, and Kero downright stared.

"Eriol! You can't mean her to be guardian of Earth can you?! She doesn't even know any self-defense tactics..or magic!" Kero said flatly.

Eriol chuckled. "Kero, no one Earth-born knows magic. Even still, they need a guardian."

He turned and smiled at Sakura and Touya. "Kinomoto-kun, you can leave now. We will return your sister to you, but right now what is to be said is for her ears alone. Mabye she will tell you..but for now..."

Touya nodded, and went back inside to wait for Sakura.

"Who are you three?" Sakura asked, a touch of fear in her voice.

Kero smiled and took the chance to introduce himself. Very loudly of course. "I am the Guardian Beast of Htrae! Keroberous! Call me Kero!" (a/n: XD hehehehehe)

Sakura laughed. "Nice to meet you. But what is Htrae?"

Kero anime fell, and his limbs twitched.

Eriol chuckled, and Yue didn't look amused.

"My name is Yue. I'm from Erebus," Yue introduced himself, coldly and formally.

"Erebus...?" 

Eriol smiled. "My turn now I guess. I am Eriol. From Amore."

"Hoe?"

"Kinomoto-san, we have come to talk to you about your Serainean prince," Eriol stated.

Sakura's face became almost desparate. "Do you know where he is?! If you do, tell me!"

"Calm down. I can't pinpoint his location. Listen, we are from the other three dimensions in Earth's feild. Serai is coming to battle because of-"

"Syaoran-e's kidnapping," Sakura finished, using the Serainean honorific for her lover.

Eriol nodded although he raised an eyebrow in amusmant at the loving honorific Sakura had used. "In a matter of hours, they will be upon Earth. Earth has no guardian, and seeing as you know Syaoran so much, we were thinking of you becoming the guardian."

"I really don't understand Eriol-san," Sakura said in a apologetic tone.

"Each world has a guardian. I'm Amore's guardian, Yue is Erebus's guardain, and Kero is Htrae's guardian. Earth has been without one for so long, because it doesn't have magic in it's borders, and it has been on relativly good terms with Serai. But that has changed..."

Sakura nodded slowly. "What would it take for me to become Earth's guardian?"

Yue murmured, "Just like that..she accepts just like that?"

Kero raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

"I want to help Syaoran get back home, and help stop this battle, which is what I'm guessing your job is here. But wait, what about Serai?" Sakura said/asked.

Kero sighed sadly, for once being serious. "Sakura,-" he used her first name because of impatiance- " Serai's guardian is currently being held captive by the enemy."

"You mean..Syaoran?!" Sakura exclaimed. Her heart ached for Syaoran. _On top of being a prince...he has a whole planet on his shoulders?_

"Now Sakura, we have a ritual to complete. This is how all guardians are made. And it does require magic from us. So come-" Eriol started, but he didn't get to finish.

The roof had blown apart.

The attacker stared at what used to be the Opi building. It was now nothing more than a pile of rubble. He chuckled slightly. A breeze stirred as a spell was hurled at him from the rubble.

He sidestepped on the concrete and it flew past him. 

"Should've figured they'd be alive still," he grumbled under his breath. 

A orb of light was revealed as the rest of the building collapsed around it. Inside was Eriol, Sakura, and Kero- who was holding the sheild.

It blinked out once the danger of being crushed was gone.

The attacker watched from the still shadows he blended into. The girl, Sakura, was franticaly screaming for her Touya, who was revealed behind a sheild with Yue. Safe.

"You really need to be on your guard more," the attacker jeered the Universal language, "I would have expected better from the guardian of Amore. Along with the guardian of Erebus and Htrae."

Sakura had a puzzled look upon her face, for she didn't understand a word coming out of this person's mouth.

He smirked. "Naive little girl. Why are you involved?" He chuckled in Japanese now.

"Because I-!" Sakura's answer was cut off as Kero clamped a hand around her mouth.

"Be quiet! Don't give him any useful information to use against you!" Kero hissed in her ear.

Sakura nodded slowly to show that she understood.

Eriol stepped forward, holding his staff ready. "You might as well come out of the shadows. I already know who you are," He called clamly.

_"Yue, Kero, take her out of here. I don't want her to see her beloved like this. Take Kinomoto-kun also."_ Eriol commanded telepathically.

Without showing that they had been told, Yue and Kero grabbed Sakura, Yue still held Touya, and vanished from that spot. 

Eriol kept his gaze steady and dead on that person. 

_Hiirigaziwa Eriol. Hmph. _ the person thought. "Isn't it nice of you to take the defensless one away from the scene of battle. How sweet."

Eriol regarded this person calmly. "Syaoran-o," he stated using the Serai honorific, "why are you doing this?"

Syaoran smirked. "I could ask you the same thing. Why are you going to fight on Earth's side against Serai?"

Eriol's calmed looked like it would shatter any moment, but he held steady and kept his face clear. "Aren't you technicaly fighting for Earth against Serai?"

Syaoran laughed. Not his usual laugh at all. A laugh without mirth and without feeling. "Actually Hiirigaziwa, Serai will destroy Earth for us, and in the process we will destroy Serai."

That did the trick. Shock was written all over Eriol's face. Even though he knew that Syaoran had to be under someone else's control, it had to be someone that was from Serai. They were the ones with that technology.

"How could you?" Eriol asked, his eyes become blue ice. 

"It is quite easy, I could by using many of the powers given to me from birth. My brother and I will do it together Hiirigaziwa," Syaoran hissed in answer, sending a final burst of power at Eriol before vanishing.

Eriol collapsed onto his knees, panting from the strain of sheilding himself from Syaoran. "He's lost his mind..."

~~~~~~~~

a/n: I HATE making Syaoran evil...

Syaoran: Then why did you?

a/n: because it can be fun...mabye in my next fic I'll...

Syaoran: Oh great, now she has already got plans for me...x.x

A/n: R/R please! (and no that does NOT stand for Rest and relax!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! @_@~~~hypnotic eyes)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: *glomps all her lovely readers* HELLOOOOOO!!! I FINALLY GOT IDEAS FOR THIS ONE! WEEEEEEEE!! Even being on a huge YGO obsession, I began working on this one again. Granted, I'm not fully cured of the dreaded writer's block, it is mostly dissapating. Sorry in advance about this chapter not being so long, but I finally updated it! :D Aren't you all proud of me?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Isn't it obvious? If I did things would be oh so different....

Chapter 3

With the times all will fall...

Even the strongest minds cannot resist at all...

Aku giggled slightly upon his twins arrival. He so enjoyed this newer version of Syaoran. Such a nice thing it was to have someone so much like yourself around.

So lovely...

"What the hell's the matter with you Aku?" Syaoran spat when he caught the man staring at him.

"Nothing brother...nothing. Heh. Just admiring the new you," Aku answered in an oily tone.

Something reflected out of Syaoran's eyes, something flashed for an istant. Hatred. Pure hatred for the one in front of him. It vanished as quickly as it came, for the true person within lost control again. 

"Don't think that because you are giving me flattery that you'll get a screw out of it," Syaoran hissed with annoyance.

"I wasn't-"

"Sure. I bet you weren't you sick bastard. That is the only thing you tend to want. You couldn't wait to get me naked the first time," Syaoran snapped, as he left the room.

Aku frowned at his brother's retreating back in annoyance. _Damn it...he's almost as bad as he was before I slipped that controller on him. That brother of mine has a definate attitude problem..._

Syaoran returned to his room that was in a dark corner of this hidden complex. He wearily removed the black shirt he had been wearing, and fell back onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling, his mind wandering.

_I feel like something about me has been wiped away...like something is trying to come back...but..._

He closed his eyes, and soon fell into a sleep troubled with dreams.

_____~@~@Dream Sequence@~@~_____

He kept himelf from screaming too horribly as spikes drilled into his neck. Shortly after that, he could feel his body become motionless, feel his breath still, and his heart stop. The scary thing was, he could still be aware. His mind was still living even though he knew his body was not.

Then, slowly, something began seeping in. It was wiping the exsistance that was already there away. Desparatly, he fought with all his power. No matter what he managed to do, all of his great strength was not enough. It didn't help that he had been mentally weakened from the tourture during his imprisonment.

The more he shoved at it, the faster it came. Wiping away his memories, his emotions, everything. Until it all became black. 

His mind was gone, but yet he was still aware. He knew that he was still living when he shouldn't be. He just didn't know who he was. It was gone...

____@~@End Dream Sequence@~@___

Syaoran awoke to a tingling sensation on his skin. The feeling of pain that was far away. 

"Wake up," Aku's voice softly called, still using that oily tone.

Instant annoyance flarred in Syaoran. He put up his normal facade, and prepared for who he was going to be sent to kill this time.

"What now Aku? I was finally getting some sleep damn it," Syaoran growled.

Aku smirked at his twin. "Well...Yelan is here with a huge amount of forces from Serai. Now we need to get rid of them, and Earth together. So come on!"

Syaoran blinked when he heard the name Yelan. _Who's Yelan?_

Aku smiled at the look of confusion that flittered across Syaoran's face. _Not telling him anything about his memories and screwing up those he needed to know is so much fun. He can't even remember the fact that Yelan is his mother...hehehe. My brother, seeing as you are more powerful than I am, you will be the one to kill Yelan. And those guardians. Including your Sakura-e._

Aku blinked when he noticed Syaoran's sudden vanishing from the spot.

"Tesh! It would be nice to have some notice when he does that..." 

Aku vanished as well, following the trail of magic left in the air by his brother. 

Sakura glared at Kero and Yue. That's all she did. Just sat and glared. 

"Listen, we had to take you out of there! Eriol-sama told us to! It would be too dangerous for you anyways seeing as you don't have magic or any guardian protection!" Kero shouted suddenly.

Sakura continued glaring, only a little softer now.

"Listen Sakura," Yue began quietly, "you were removed from that situation because-"

He cut off by Eriol suddenly appearing in Sakura's living room where they all were. Eriol didn't look happy and was mumbling to himself.

"Damn it...Aku got to him more than I thought..." He finished, stopping himself before Sakura could have any hope of catching that. But she did anyway.

"Who is Aku?" She asked.

"That's something for later. Right now we have the Serai forces, entering this realm at the Tokyo Tower. All hell is about to break loose Sakura."

Yelan steeled herself for the battle that was begining tonight. Her troops were almost all assembled on top of Tokyo Tower, the place where all portals came out. She took a deep inward breath.

_My son...please be safe. Syaoran-a...this battle is to reclaim you._

"That outta be really intersting to see how you're planning to redo that," a sudden voice sneered.

Yelan jumped, recognizing that sneer. 

"Aku!"

Aku smiled sickly at his mother. 

"You should keep your mind more on guard mother. I read it like a book. Yes, he was kidnapped by Earth peoples, the ones that work for me," Aku laughed.

Yelan's eyes widened.

"They are stupid creatures, but they do have their purposes. Earth is our battlefeild. There's your side, and the guardians. And then there is me, and...him."

"Him?!" Yelan shreiked. "You turned your own flesh and blood-"

"Into a loving brother. Like he should be. I love him, and now he loves me! Ha! And he is now on my side. He doesn't remember you or anyone else. Just knows that you are his enemy!"

"No...it can't be..." Yelan moaned desparatly.

"It is!" Aku shouted, the insane light in his eyes brighter. "He is now a ruthless killing machine! Let's see how you and your army can hold up against the most powerful man from Serai! How about it _therm_? he sneered, spitting the Serainian word for mother like a curse. "_Earth pas teh hiernok, therm! Yas dedaniat qu teir fei na tuy qu toip tais!_" He shouted, and vanished off the Tower, leaving Yelan on her knees, weeping.(trans: Earth is the battlefeild mother! Say goodbye to this life and hello to your death!)

"_Yzx? Yzx?_" she kept repeating, tears splashing down.(Trans: Why? Why?)

Syaoran let out a little laugh as he floated over the Sakura-girl's house. He was back in normal killing mode, the stress of dreams gone, and the angst vanishing from his system. 

"This time, they won't be able to wisk you away from my destructive power Sakura," he whispered, and let out another long laugh.

__________-

Syaoran: o.o I'm STILL evil!

A/n: Hai, demo, you had a slight angsty part. But then you lost that and became a muderous person again. XD *ahem* anyways, I'll try to work on this more often, but I have so many other kami damn stories to work on as well....*sigh* anyways hopefully me leaving it cliffhangered will give ME insinitive to work on this damn thing. Oh yeah...need to go change bio...hair no longer brown...*walks off suddenly*

Evil Syaoran: READ AND REVIEW THE DAMN STORY!

A/n: *from a distance* SAY PLEASE!

Evil Syaoran: **PLEASE** READ AND REVIEW THE DAMN STORY!

A/n: u_u;


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: LOOK! I updated semi-quickly this time! I actually got ideas for this one coming again. n_n I'm proud of myself! Actually a lot of this chapter came to me while I was doing the dishes last night...(Feb.25) 

To ForeverDestiny: Yes Aku is a sick bastard isn't he? I wrote him that way on purpose...even I can't stand him! Check the a/n after reading this for a nice little surprise. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Do you honsetly think that if I owned it, Sakura would be the main charecter? Yes I sort of like her, but Syaoran is sooooo much better. *sweatdrop* The wonderful CLAMP ladies own CCS.

Chapter 4

Lost to the darkness...the prince is-----

Eriol's eyes snapped wide quite suddenly in the middle of the silence.

"Eriol-sama! Are you okay?" Sakura asked frantically, noticing the sudden startlement flying across the Amore guardian's face.

"Yue, Keroberous....we have to give Sakura the amulet. _He's _here!" Eriol exclaimed urgently.

The two other guardians nodded, and held a hand out palm down. Eriol did the same, and they made a triangle. White light flashed and a small pendant that was a star with a circle in it, appeared. After the light faded.

Keroberous grabbed it and murmured in his language, "Evig reh htgnerts dna egaruoc ot hgtif." (Trans: Give her strength and courage to fight)

It was passed to Yue who murmured in Erebus's language that was more liek song, "Kikiset na ooooji te'ni rebirth....hewna youuuu gariji kaio." (Trans: Find protection of moonlight and rebirth. Keep the heart true.)

Lastly, it was passed to Eriol. He said nothing aloud, but hummed softly over it while discharging his aura into the pendant. Then he prouduced a peice of leather and hung the pendant around Sakura's neck where it rested radiating warmth.

"Sakura-san, this leather cannot be broken, for it is from the Western Feilds of Amore where the magic of nature is strongest. This pendant will protect and aid you at all costs, seeing as you don't have magic of your own my aura is in it to help. If that is lost or broken, I will die, and vis versa. If I die it breaks," Eriol stated calmly.

"Eriol?!" Yue exclaimed. "Is that smart?!"

Eriol looked to the angel of Erebus. "Yue, it is for the good of Earth. She needs all the help she can get, for even with the pendant it might not work well without a magic enabled person attatched to it. Besides, against the enemy we have it won't matter much," he explained gently, his blue eyes showing no regret, but stern determination.

"T-thank you Eriol-sama," Sakura whispered, her green eyes shining with tears she refused to shed. 

Eriol nodded and then a businesslike air grew around him. "Keroberous, Yue, come. We have the enemy above our heads. Let's not miss this chance," he called out. 

"Sakura, stay here," Keroberous instructed.

"But I want to help," She protested as the guardians vanished from the room. 

Drawing in a breath, she determidly ran out the front door.

"Sakura!" Eriol hollered in exasperation catching sight of her while he had a hand out sheilding himself and the others from a huge beam of light.

"I'm helping!"She shouted. She looked up as the light cleared and gasped at what she saw.

There was Syaoran, _her_ Syaoran, floating above the roofs. He was clad in something she never thought she'd see him in. Tight black leather pants, and a loose spiky belt adorned his legs. A black shirt whipped in the breeze along with his hair that now had green streaks running through it.

He was also pale. So very pale.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

He smile down at her, and floated to the ground. He took a step towards the girl, but was hit with an arrow that looked to be made of pure moonlight.

"Don't you come near her!" Yue shouted, landing in front of Sakura.

"What's going on?! Yue don't hurt him!" Sakura asked/exclaimed, her voice becoming high and hysterical.

Syaoran laughed lowly, it sounded more like a giggle, and licked blood that was coming from the wound on his arm where the arrow had hit, away.

"That didn't hurt at all Sakura," he laughed. "And you should listen to what people tell you. For your own good." Here, he raised his right arm, the one that was injured, and made a pushing motion at Yue.

The angel was shoved back into the front wall of the Kinomoto residence from the power Syaoran used on him.

"Now don't you two interfere as well," he stated in the voice a parent would use on a child, making a circle with the same hand. Blood splattered on the ground as he cast this barrier, that enclosed himself and a confused Sakura.

"Syaoran...why are you doing this?" Sakura asked, tears that hadn't fallen earlier preparing to fall now. 

Syaoran stared her in the eyes, giving Sakura another reason to back away from him. 

"Syaoran...y-you're eyes. T-they're....different as well," Sakura stuttered, reaching the edge of the barrier.

Syaoran smirked at her again. His eyes indeed were _very_ different. Granted there was still amber, but that was streaked through with red. And the same person no longer was there, Sakura also noticed that fact. 

"Now, now Sakura. Why are you scared? It's your Syaoran-_e_," Syaoran murmured walking up to her, reaching a hand out to caress her face. 

"Syaoran....stop!" Sakura shouted.

The pendant flashed and the power tossed Syaoran into his own barrier. The barrier diminshed and Sakura ran as far back as she could. Keroberous and Eriol got in front of her protectivly.

"Now you know why you were to stay inside," Eriol hissed, his eyes flashing brightly.

Sakura remained silent and hung her head.

Eriol sighed, and turned his attention back to Syaoran who was slowly climbing off the ground.

"So...you gave her protection from me?!" Syaoran shouted, his own eyes flashing dangerously. "Why won't you just let me kill you all?!" He screamed, throwing his hand down.

A huge crack split in the earth, coming right for Eriol, Keroberous, Sakura, and the unconcious Yue. 

"Keroberous! Grab Sakura!" Eriol shouted, placing a hand on Yue, a light enveloping them both.

Keroberous nodded, and huge wings spread from his back. He grabbed Sakura and flew into the air. Eriol reappeared with Yue, who was regaining conciousness. 

"This is getting closer to my true form," Keroberous muttered, his white orange bangs blowing into his golden eyes.

"DON'T THINK THAT FLYING WILL LET YOU ESCAPE!" Syaoran screamed from the Earth, glaring upward. 

Beams of black-green light shot up at the group of guardians.

"Syaoran," Sakura cried with despair, wriggling out of Kero's grip, "Why are you doing this?!" 

She began to fall, arms outstretched. 

"Sakura!" Eriol shouted, trying to go after her. He got side tracked by another blast from Syaoran.

Sakura didn't even care that she was falling. All she wanted was to find out what had happened to the man she loved with all her heart.

Syaoran continued glaring up at the pests. Nothing could ever work right could it? It pissed him off that those assholes of the other worlds had gotten that girl protection from power. Rage continued to boil, fueling his power. Then he saw Sakura, yes he remembered her name very well although he knew she was an enemy, begin to fall. She was going to die if she hit the ground at that rate. A memory very suddenly reared in his head, causing him to grip it with pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback-type thing~~~~~~

_Only a few were left...not much more to go. One of the few found Sakura's hiding place, and yanked her out from her hiding place by the hair. This caused her to scream in pain._

"Freeze boy, or we'll kill her. And if you try that eye thing on us, we'll be sure to hold her into your line of eye sight."

Syaoran did as he was told, and froze right where he was.

"Leave her out of this," he hissed in Japanese. The first words he had said since the battle began. His voice had now picked up a touch of heat, anger slipping through the calm he had tried to maintain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"S-sakura!" Syaoran moaned in pain. Without knowing what he was doing, he sent an updraft that let Sakura down gently.

"Syaoran..."Sakura whispered, taking a step towards him.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!!" He screamed, the ground cracking even more. The pain in his head increased, memories trying to come back. 

Then someone else took form beside him. Aku. The twin. Syaoran's brother.

The protectively held his brother close to him, causing Syaoran to flinch a bit. It burned slightly more today. Even with all the precautions and spells, that burning feeling was still there at anyone's touch, but if tended to feel as if it was happening to someone else. 

"Calm down," Aku whispered. He then looked to the guardians. "You get to live for awhile longer, Yue, Keroberous, Eriol, and the newest one, Sakura."

He vanished along with Syaoran.

When they returned to Aku's hidout, Syaoran was unconcious. Aku placed him on a bed and stared at the pale face.

"Damn you Syaoran. It's always you. Prophesy is around _you_. But heh, not many know of the whole prophesy. I do. And I'll be sure to bring it out through you. My brother, your powers have grown more. I saw that crack you made in the Earth. Yes, and now you're pyschologically ruined even in this state. Ha! Your fate is...."

Eriol knit his brow in frustration, as he sat on Sakura's couch sipping tea. Sakura had gone to bed long ago, exausted from the wounds done to her heart, and from the long day. 

"What is it Eriol?" Yue asked quietly in the Universal language as to not disturb Kero, who was asleep on the loveseat.

Eriol regarded the guardian wearily. "I remember hearing of something that sounded so familiar to what is happening now. But I can't remember what it was. Then there was the mark on his wrist.."

"Mark?" Yue asked.

Eriol nodded in response. "I couldn't see it, more than I could sense it. It all tickles my memory, but I can't for the life of me remember what it was. One of the San Yuuhi Prophesies...."

Yue nodded. "Yes I have heard of them. Arrival, Battle, and Prophesy. But that is all I remember. In Erebus, we never really thought that those would come to pass, so we never bothered studying them. Especially since the last prophesy, is called Prophsey. It's all too confusing anyways..."

"Yes, but Yue, I have the feeling that these are what is going on now..." Eriol murmured, becoming quiet again.

After about five minutes, he asked Yue where he had taken Touya.

"I took him back to the college where he should be safe from this. At least if we get it stopped he'll be safe. If not, no one on this planet is safe," Yue answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Which university did the other you and he go to?" Eriol asked curiously, not wnating to think about all problems for the moment. 

"San Yuuhi Gakkou."

"Where is it located?" Eriol asked hurridly, the name 'tickling' his memory like the mention of the prophesies. As a matter of fact the name of the universities ment Three Setting Sun, just as the name of the Prophesies.

"Okayama," was the answer. 

"A long way away...but there is a point in Okayama where the world layers are weak. Almost as thin as the layers at Tokyo Tower. The world layer goes to Erebus if I'm not mistaken," Eriol stated with excitement.

"Even I didn't know that and I'm _from_ Erebus," Yue muttered.

"Well, Amore is known for it's knowledge as well as it's magic," Eriol returned smugly. His seriousness returned quickly though. "Yue, I need you and Keroberous to stay with Sakura. I'll go to Okayama and part the layers, and enter Erebus. That is the place where the prophesies are kept. Also, I can most likely get help from there as well."

Yue gave Eriol and incredulous look.

"Yue," Eriol sighed, "I know it's your world, but I think they'll listen to me more than they will you, for I negociate things all the time. Plus, if an Amore citezen wants to have a look at the Records, they'll let them. Because we in Amore collect knowledge. And besides, you'll do a much better job protecting her than I will."

Yue nodded, understanding.

"I should leave now. I can just teleport to the place unnoticed. Take care of Sakura, and make sure that pendant stays with her always," Eriol instructed.

"I will Eriol. Kikiset na ooooji te'ni rebirth....hewna youuuu gariji kaio," Yue ended repeating the his blessing that he had used on the pendant.

"Thank you Yue." Eriol smiled and vanished.

______________________

A/N: Aha! Eriol will begin to play a more important part! (sort of) hehe. XD But Syaoran lovers, don't worry, Syaoran is still the main charecter. He's just evil currently. But imagine him in that outfit I described, and at the age of 17 (he IS 17 in this fic by the way...), and *DROOL* o.o anyways...as for the surprise...*ahem* SYAORAN!

Syaoran(not evil currently): *walks in holding a sign that says: REVIEW AND RECIEVE THE CHANCE TO BASH THE SICK BASTARD AKU WITH A HUGE AUTHRESS MALLET!* 

A/n: So please reveiw...and get to hit Aku! WEEEEEEE! n_n/) bai bai!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: *comes running up really fast and then glomps all the people reading this* OI MINNA-SAN!!! NEW CHAPPIE! YAYS!V *does the happy dance* :D

Evil Syaoran: Hyper-genki fangirl...TT

A/N: Right now at least...I made you really *DROOL* hot! Seventeen, green streaked hair, and BLACK LEATHER! :D

E.Syaoran: ...

A/N: *ahem* anyways, thanks to all who reveiwed the last chapter. You need to stop hitting Aku for the moment...he has work to do, but I'm glad that you all got to hit him for a long time whilist I came up with ideas for this chapter, and got it written.

E.Syaoran: My brother is a dumbass, let them keep hitting him...TT and it took you long enough to write this...

A/n: enough of my rambling. Read and enjoy. :) ACK?! Why and I smiling? This is getting dark, and will get-----*cuts off staring at readers* hehehe. I didn't say anything,....just read. AKU!

Aku: @_@ *reading a sheet of paper* Sakura-san doesn't own CCS. If she did then she wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it, she'd know Japanese, and would be living in Japan. CCS is owned by the goddesses of manga---CLAMP. @_@

Chapter 5

Memories of the Lost...

are unregainable?

__

Syaoran felt his heart aching. He loved her, he wanted to feel her caress for the first time...someone's carass. He never had felt anyones touch without pain.. but Sakura's he had to feel her soft skin..

"Sakura-e..."

"Hai?"

Syaoran held his hands out to her.

"What do you want me to do Syaoran? If I touch you, it will hurt you!" Sakura exclaimed.

Syaoran tried to look comforting. "Please. You don't know how much I yearn to feel someone's touch...your touch...Sakura-e_..._zee_.." _

Sakura still heasitated, but at the pleading in Syaoran's eyes, she slowly grabbed his hands. In a gentle clasp.

First the touch burned, but that was only for an instant. Soon a cool feeling ran up his arms, wonderous. Then normal. For Syaoran it was a feeling beyond description...heaven..

"Syaoran, this doesn't hurt?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "No...it feels cool...normal. Soft..."

Before either of them knew it, they were lip to lip. Passion running through both of them. 

Outside the sun was setting, so shadows had filled the room.

Syaoran was in pure heaven. For the first time...someone's touch, and carass and lips didn't hurt.

____________________________________

Syaoran opened his now red-streaked eyes a crack. He realized that he was trembling. 

"Bad dream Syao-a?" Aku asked mockingly.

"No," returned Syaoran crankily. It really _hadn't_ been scary, but that dream seemed so real. Almost as if it had happened before. That is what had him shaking. On top of that, it had been about that _girl_. About Sakura. Weren't they supposed to be enemies?

Syaoran shook his head with confusion and annoyance at his thoughts. The whole thing was annoying the hell out of him. "I need to maim something," he mumbled.

Aku slung an arm over his brother's shoulder, and pulled him close. He leaned down and whispered into Syaoran's ear. "Well, a battle field is waiting for us, _quynirz_." (brother) "The battle begins. Come on. Let's fight the menace together. Destroy together."

"_Ha_..." (Yes)

Yelan had straightened up, and calmed herself. She reasoned that if Earth harbored that no good _hiratonoi_ Aku, then Earth was also still the enemy. She _would_ get her beloved son Syaoran back. No matter if it destroyed such a worthless planet as Earth. 

People had gathered at the base of Tokyo Tower. Now they parted or died as Yelan's army appeared down on the ground, marching for Tomoeda. It would take no time at all. The Serai soldiers had magic to help out their stamina and speed on marches. 

They arrived in Tomoeda in less than an hour. Amazing speed. Yelan was proud of them all for making it this fast. Even normaly this speed couldn't be managed. A breif feeling of happiness washed over her at the thought of getting Syaoran from Aku and back to normal. Syaoran was not the one of prophesy _merder_!(damn it) 

An explosion echoed across the ranks. Screams of dying Serainean and humans alike filled the air. Instantly Yelan and the remaining soldiers put up a defense and prepared a retaliation blow. 

"What a pretty sheild you have there. What fun it will be to shatter it!" a voice cackled. A laugh without mirth.

Yelan froze. That voice...

Chanting grew louder in the ranks as the blast was near release. On a final shout, a beam of light arched off in the direction of the trail of power left from the attack. More human's homes and lives were taken in the way of that blast.

"How pathetic. Is that all you can come up with? At this rate, I won't have to do much to get rid of Earth...you'll do that for me by trying to kill me," the voice taunted coldly. 

"Then show yourself!" Yelan shouted out in Japanese, seeing as the assailiant was using that particular language.

He stepped out of the shadows.

Yelan's heart went cold. "S-syaoran...Aku wasn't lying..." Yelan took in the green-streaked hair, the red-streaked eyes, and the black leather. Her brow furrowed and the pain in her heart dwindled. "You are no longer my son..."

Syaoran smirked. It didn't look right on that face that had been gentle, even when he was angry or just feeling emotionless. Not on her baby's face...that sadistic look...no............

He raised a hand and shoved at the air. 

The sheild cracked.

He didn't even utter one word of a spell.

And that was the begining of hell surfacing on Earth.

Sakura ran as fast as she could, trying to keep up with Yue and Keroberous. It was hard, for they flew and she ran. Keroberous still was in his human form with wings. 

They had run out suddenly, claiming that the battle had started. Something was eating at Sakura's conscince though.

"Ano, Yue-san, what side are we fighting on?" She called up to the Erebus angel.

Yue didn't answer right away, but instead swooped down and scooped Sakura up. "You're too slow like that," he explained. 

"Yue-san...please...let me know. What side? Earth or Serai?" she asked, shouting over the wind that rushed 

Yue sighed. "Sakura. It is not as simple as that. If we fight with Serai, we could be contributing to the apocolypse. If we fight with Earth, then we could be accused of joining sides with Aku. We need to stop it. Save all of the worlds."

"Oh..." Sakura sighed. "That would mean we'd be fighting on both sides...cause if we were neutral, then we wouldn't be fighting at all...and...hoe...that's confusing..."

Yue stared at Sakura's honey-colored head for a moment. "Naive for someone who is seventeen," he commented under his breath.

Sakura managed to hear that anyways. "Yes...I am naive," she sighed sadly, "I always have been I suppose. Even moreso about Syaoran...I was stupid to think that they wouldn't affect him...I was too stupid to...to..b-belive t-t-that h-he w-would still be......." Sakura broke off, tears streaming down her face. She managed to turn around in Yue's arms and bury her head into the Erebus guardian's chest. Racking sobs made her body shake. 

"Holy shit!" Kero shouted.

Yue sent him a glare for using that kind of language. Yue got a tounge stuck out in return. 

"What is it Keroberous?" Yue asked, his patience wearing thin with the normally hyper-genki Htrae creature. 

"Open your eyes and look ahead of us Yue!" Kero shouted, coming very close to hysteria.

Yue looked away from Kero and straight ahead. His felt his blood run cold as he took in a sharp breath. A huge section of Tomoeda, was _gone_. There was nothing left but charred corpses and houses. The ground also seemed to be coated with dark blood. A strange feeling hung in the air. One that Yue couldn't quite place.

"Yue...it feels as if...as if there is something more destroyed here than what we are seeing now," Kero stated hesitantly as they floated over the wreakage.

Yue nodded. But what _was_ it that was gone as well? And what was that thing that he seemed to only feel. Kero didn't seem to notice that second feeling either. It felt...as if the dead were....

Yue concentrated for a moment, humming deep in his throat. A spell to scan the dead spirits of this area. He recoiled on instant, and flew higher above the wreckage away from what he had just felt.

"Yue, what is it?!" Kero asked alarmed.

Yue now had a startled look plastered to his face, instead of the normal cold emotionless look that tended to dominate his pale features.

"Kero...the spirits of the dead here...there are none....this was recent enough that the spirits should still be lingering on Earth. They can't have passed on to Erebus to be judged and sorted yet. I don't see anyone here to escort them either. Kero...the very souls of these people were killed. And in their place...is an evil...something that will destroy both of us if we come near it....I...it's hard to explain," Yue whispered quietly. The closest thing to a whimper he would ever make. 

Kero stared in disbeilief.

Sakura lifted her head, becoming active and responsive for the first time in ten minutes, and since the begining of this conversation. 

"How?" she asked, her voice hoarse from the crying she had been doing. 

"I don't know..." Yue answered softly. 

"If Yue doesn't know how, then we are in serious trouble...if something like like..._that_ could be possible," Kero stated, gesturing to the area of destruction. "That evil so to say, was what I was feeling...and to my eyes it is now appearing as a black hole. Normal eyes wouldn't be able to see it. I just can't imagine why I didn't see it before, and why we didn't sense this happening..."

Sakura looked into Yue's eyes. "Yue-san, please set me down there."

"NO!"Kero and Yue shouted at the same time. 

Sakura became determined. "It probably will only effect those with magic, for think. It was aimed at Seraieans, and seeing how strong Syaoran was when he fought for me, they would be Aku and....the new...Syaoran," she had a hard time when she came to Syaoran's name, "their biggest threat, ne? So I might not get hurt. And I'll take this off, so maybe I wont be sensed." Sakura gestured to the pendant around her neck.

Kero sucked in a breath, and Yue stared with a 'no way in hell' look.

"That would be too dangerous! We promised Eriol that we'd protect you!" Kero shouted.

"She's right though. It wouldn't affect her at all. Now meeting up with me, will...."

"TIHS!" Kero bellowed, recognizing the voice. "Why the hell can't we sense him?!"

"We have to get Sakura out of here...she's been traumatized over this enough. We can't make it worse for her having to see Syaoran die!" Yue exclaimed, instantly sheilding himself.

"Iie!" Sakura protested angrily. "You won't have to kill him, and I'm not leaving!" 

"Don't make her leave...." Syaoran's voice called in a sing song, whine. "I want to pllllaaaaayyyyyyy....."

Kero mumbled something under his breath, and fire emitted from his outstretched hands, encircling himself and Yue. Extra protection against Syaoran's powers.

Then Syaoran appeared.

"You know, you came a bit too late to help the Serai forces. Most of them are now dead, without a resting place for their souls. Souls are easy to destroy if you try hard enough. Yelan still lives unfortunatly," Syaoran informed them, in a bord voice.

Yue and Kero didn't respond, just kept up the sheilds. They couldn't do anything against Syaoran's powers. 

Sakura however, had an outburst. "How can you say that about your own mother?! My kami Syaoran....what did he do to you...?" she cried.

Syaoran developed a funny look. It dissapeared as quickly as it came, and was replaced by an uncharecteristic smirk.

"Playtime ends now I guess. Time for the serious battle, whilist Aku-a, finds that woman Yelan," Syaoran sighed.

The sheilds cracked, and Yue had no idea why.

Syaoran had Sakura in an instant. Some form of teleportation that Yue could even begin to comprehend.

Both he and Kero went at Syaoran, but at the icy glare in his eyes, the guardians were frozen in midair. Literally.

"Syaoran...why do you want to kill me? Why do you want to destroy?" Sakura asked softly, as she was held up by the neck of her t-shirt by Syaoran.

"Who said anything about killing any of _you_ three right now?" Syaoran laughed.

Yue realised. _The pendant! Eriol!_

Sakura apparantly realised this as well, for she instantly brought her hands up to cluch at it. 

"No! Don't------" 

Syaoran cut her off. "This time it won't react. This time it won't save you Sakura. And I'll destroy this...and it will destroy Eriol of Amore." The strange sadistic light in his eyes grew brigther, as her tore Sakura's hand away from that little star. 

The light that burst forth from it to defend Sakura and itself, didn't effect Syaoran. Nothing phased him...

Syaoran levitated it in his hadn, and sent the infamous Serai 'death glare' at it. 

The star cracked.

Then it shattered.

_____________________

A/N: CLIFFHANGER!

Readers: *groan*

A/n: *sigh* don't worry, I have ideas...I just need time to write them...

E. Syaoran: You'd have time if you'd stop reading all that manga online...

A/n: :P It was only 2!!! I havn't even finished _Kaine_ yet! Oh. y'all go to sakura-crisis.net(or was it .com? try both and see what works...*sweatdrop* and go read Kaori Yuki's _Boy's Next Door_. It is soooo good. Mildly shounen-ai/bordering on yaoi, but it so sweet. TEAR JERKER! Sakura-crisis has it scantalated online. And then go read _Kaine_ on the same site, also by Kaori Yuki. It has very very mild shounen-ai (so far) and is really good so far! (must finish! *looks like she's gonna die* must finish the manga...,it's a short story..but didn't get to finish!!!* ) and for being Kaori Yuki, there is comedy in a few parts. n_n go read!

E.Syaoran: Think you talk enough?

A.n: no.

E.SYaoran: TT *sigh*...

A/n: read and reveiw. This time if you reveiw, you get to hit Aku with this! *pulls out a gigantic steel mallet* )

Aku: O_O *meep*


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: as a special bonus, here is Chapter 6 as well as chapter 5. :) lets just say as an apology for taking so god damn long on updates...although continue bashing Aku as much as you want! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. That should be VERY evident by now.

Chapter 6~

EREBUS: One hour before the events in the previous chapter

Eriol had found what he had been looking for ever since he made it into Erebus, and ever since he got the clearance to access the prophesies located in the Records Room. It was a good thing that Eriol was fluent in the song-like language of Erebus. It had taken a very long time to convince the angels to let him in this room.

After all, the future is not meant to be known by those truly living. 

But Eriol, _had_ to see if what was occuring was really the legendary San Yuuhi Prophesies. There were even tales of it on Earth, from what he knew, for the worlds were taught as lengend and mythology. Very few people believe in prophesy, and the other dimensions on Earth.

Oh well. He had found it, and was now scanning through the first volume. On the cover was the word ARRIVAL, written in English letters. The prophesies themselves were written in Japanese.

"Amazing...considering that most prophesies come from here, or Amore, and even Serai....never from Htrae or Earth. San Yuuhi Prophesies....Three Setting Suns..." Eriol murmured as he scaned through it.

His eyes widened a bit. Then he moved to the second one - BATTLE. He was a fast reader, for in Amore knowledge was highly saught after, so they read a lot, which gave those elfen people extrodinary reading powers. 

Those blue eyes of his became startled when he came to the last chapter. 

Then came the pain.

All over him was sharp stining pain, as cuts appeared on their own in his pale skin. Eriol's blood sprayed from each wound, running in rivulets on his arms, and from his head. 

"The...s-star...h-as been broken! S-sakura...is...helpless," Eriol gasped out, collapsing on top of the open book that was the prophesy BATTLE. His blood stained the table he had been sitting at and the white pages of the book.

With determination, Eriol struggled up and reached to the book--PROPHESY. His hand shook and continued to bleed as he opened it. His eyes became very startled at what he saw there.

Eriol's heart slowed. The blood flow slowed with it. Eriol fainted, breathing shallowly. It would take a long time for him to truly die.

BATTLE was still open, Eriol's right hand still stretched on it. The part that was left unstained by deep red blood read:

_The blue-eyed Guardian will fall. Covered in blood, and seeking for truth._

That of Amore will fall not from a direct cause, but in protection.

Serving Earth, the center of all the worlds.

He will die in Erebus. 

Eriol had read his death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kero felt tears well involentarily in his eyes. With the shattering of that star, he knew that Eriol had shattered as well. Eriol had been a long time friend of Kero, especially when the smart not-really-a-kid visited Htrae.

Now that person was gone...forever.

Anger welled up in Kero. Anger at Syaoran. He didn't care if Aku had contorl over the boy. An urge to kill assailed him anyways.

"I ma gniog ot llik uoy!!" Kero screamed, forgetting to speek in Japanese for Sakura. Frankly, he didn't give a damn. He knew Syaoran would understand him.

Kero flapped his wings, and prepared to relinquish his human form.

Syaoran smirked at him, and held Sakura up higher, and turned her to face the feisty Htrae guardian. 

"If you attack me, this precious little _Earth Guardian_ will be killed in the process. Of course, it wouldn't bother me," Syaoran growled in a semi-seductive voice.

Kero felt Yue grab him from behind and hold him, as he prepared to charge nonetheless. 

"Don't! She is officialy the guardian of this planet Kero, and if you kill her, _nothing_ will stop Aku and Syaoran from destroying everything!" Yue hissed in Kero's ear.

"Now, which one of you will die in her place? I need to kill one more here, but I'd rather save Sakura for last," Syaoran cooed.

"What makes you think that you are going to kill anyone you--you--HIRATUNOI!" Kero screamed. Leave it to Kero to know cuss words in other languages from other worlds. 

Syaoran frowned, and held Sakura a bit closer.

Kero tried lunging again, but was still restrained by Yue.

Syaoran smirked at the two Guardians in the air here. All he had to do was suck the soul out of one. Like what happened to all that had opposed him here. It was a lot of fun actually. And at least Aku wasn't bothering him right now.

He pulled Sakura close to his chest. Something in himself did _not_ want to kill her. So he would be happy taking the life of either that _tesh hu wezi_ Kero, or Yue. (trans: shit for brains). The loudmouth would be a great sacrifice.

Syaoran bent his neck down, and slowly dragged his tongue up Sakura's neck. That action brought a flood of memory that was unexpected.

~~~~~~~~~~@_Memory Sequence_ (a.n: this was not seen in Arrival.)

_She kept egging him on, after saying that it was okay. That she wanted what they were about to do._

So he took it slowly, enjoying every sensation of her touch, and enjoying touching her. He dragged his tongue down the sensitive skin of Sakura's neck. She had a sweet, sweet taste...one Syaoran enjoyed greatly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@_End Memory Sequence_

Syaoran immeadiatly jerked his head back up. 

It was a good thing, for Kero had gotten away from Yue, and was bariling straight for Syaoran.

Syaoran dropped Sakura, and made sure to have her set on the ground carefully. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yue immeadiatly go to Sakura.

A fist connected with the side of Syaoran's jaw. A fist encircled with fire.

Syaoran let out a scream of immense pain. It wasn't just the fire. It was the contact.

It hurt again.

On some hidden instinct, Syaoran lashed out with the full power of his power, through that glare.

Kero let out his own scream as his arm was torn from his body. That was the only part of Kero that Syaoran had managed to put in his sight.

"_Y. ma. zip. qu. likil. to-pi_!!!!!!!" Syaroran bellowed, punctuating each word with a deadly attack from his mind. (trans: I. am. going. to. kill. you!)

Kero bellowed with pain as he was ripped limb from limb, his blood raining down from the sky.

Syaoran teleported over to where Kero was falling, and grabbed the mangled mass that remained of the once-sprightly creature.

"Before you die, Htrae spawn, I am going to make sure that you can _never_ be reborn. I am going to make sure that there is no Sunai for you." Syaoran snarled.

He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Blackness washed over Kero's gasping remains. It all turned black and crumbled to dust, leaving the same evil residue that was in the whole area. 

Syaoran let out a laugh that set fear into Yue and Sakura's heart.

Mirthless, and maniacal.

In short, Syaoran was now as insane as his brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yelan cried into her hands, in the ruin that she had curled up in. She now couldn't handle the fact that Syaoran had been turned into as much as a monster as Aku.

All of her soldiers were dead. It hadn't been as long as a battle that it was supposed to be. It had been short. Terrifyingly and bloodily short.

"There is no hope for my son. Or the one that used to be thought of as my son. There is no hope at all..." Yelan cried. "It has all been in motion since Syaoran's both. The Three Setting Sun Prophesies. There is nothing I can do..."

Desolate, Yelan, found a sharp piece of glass from what used to belong to a window.

"I will take out as much of the evil here as I can...with my blood," she told herself, for strength.

Yelan crawled out from the space, and walked toward that black hole that was in the middle of the ruins. The hole that only those with magic could see. She heard laughter, and whiped around and scanned the sky.

Syaoran.

Hopefully he wouldn't see her. Hopefully her death could help bring her baby back to normal.

"_Yo teizy...Y ameriz to-pi_," she whispered, raising the glass high.

He caught sight of her, just as she stabbed herself.

Syaoran saw the Yelan woman. He saw her stab herself, and saw her blood run out, and begin to glow. A spell to cleanse all evil, a spell that took the casters life to cast.

Something inside snapped, and he yelled, without knowing it, "_THEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!_" with every inch of emotion that he could force into his voice. (trans: Therm = mother)

The woman looked at him and smiled. "_Y ameriz to-pi Syaoran-a. Yo teizy...le teh...hier hu hosa, shichni tefa...oip to-pi..._" Yelan managed to get out, blood flowing from her mouth. She then collapsed. (Trans: I love you Syaoran. My son...win the...battle for yourself, before fate...takes you...)

Syaoran didn't know why but tears spilled from red streaked eyes, glowing in the sunset. He landed on the ground, and ran to his fallen mother in her blood. Blood that had killed the spell Syaoran had left here.

"_Therm....to-pi...rei yo therm...?_" Syaoran choked out, cluching the dead woman's body close. (trans: Mother...you...were my mother...?)

Footsteps approached him, and a barrier went up instantly. "Don't come near me!" he shouted out in Japanese. 

"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered with pity.

Syaoran turned and glared at her through his barrier. "I DON'T NEED PITY FROM SOMEONE I DON'T EVEN KNOW!!!" he shouted, causing Sakura to jump back. She looked hurt. Something in Syaoran regretted making her hurt. Syaoran sighed, and spoke to her mind. _Listen carefully. I want you to meet me at midnight in the park. ALONE! I promise I will not kill you...I swear. Don't tell Yue about it either. There is a spot in that park where energies from years ago rendered it magicless. I can't use my powers there. meet me at the cliff._

Then Syaoran disappeared along with his mother's body.

Sakura wondered about that message. She had to trust Syaoran, she had to get him back to normal. But that was for later. Now she and Yue had set up a grave marker for Kero, and Eriol. And they were paying their last respects.

Sakura lay a flower blossom down in the little mound of ashes they had managed to find of Kero, and on the shattered star. That blossom hadn't been harmed at all. Neither had any of the cherry blossom trees around here.

"May you rest in peace. Thank you for your bravery and your help," Sakura whispered, tears running down her cheeks for the second time that day.

Yue kept all the greif he _truly_ felt inside. He had to be strong now, and survive protecting the magicless Sakura. He noticed the cherry blossoms though.

_Sakura....and sakura...the same thing. Cherry Blossom. The sakura are untouched by Syaoran's power..._

Maybe Syaoran did remember the one that loved him, and that he loved in a hidden part of his mind.

Time would only tell. As they ended this battle, to save anymore worlds from falling. Amore, would now be in chaos, so would Htrea. Those worlds weren't built to survive without their Guardians. Although, new ones could be appointed.

Time will only tell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Part 2.

__________________________________

A/n: Bet y'all didn't see THAT one coming did you! WHAT?! You did? You didn't? FEH!!! I'm confused. anyways, that's part two. Soon, I'll have the next and final part up under the title: From Another World_Prophesy. R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?


End file.
